


World of Sacrifice

by SammyFireheart



Category: Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFireheart/pseuds/SammyFireheart





	World of Sacrifice

“Aiden shut your mouth you don’t know anything about him!” The short 18 Year-old screamed at her brother, the delicate features of her face turning the color of her bangs in anger.

The humid air of Las Vegas swirled around the siblings familiar smells of the city carrying on the wind. The duo-toned hair of the girl was moving with the wind red bangs mingling with the pitch-black locks of the longer layers. Her black tank top showing off her stomach that was relatively flat, black skinny jeans clung to her legs with a pair of boots that helped to make her seem taller.

“Scarlet Grace he went to prison, he killed a man! How can you defend a murderer, how could you stand by as they hauled him off in handcuffs!” The taller of the two yelled at his sister

“It was self defense and he didn’t even shoot the guy! Ronnie is better than you ever gave him credit for.” Scarlet said through gritted teeth

“Oh right because I definitely want my little sister dating a drug addict, never mind being a whore and not only sleeping with him but also his best friend!” Aiden scoffed

Before he could react his head snapped to the side and a sharp smack hung in the air between the twins. One teary eyed the other reigning in his anger so as not to lash out at the fragile twin physically.

“Don’t come home, go somewhere I don’t give a shit where. Maybe go whore yourself out to Max who undresses you with his eyes anyway. At least you’ll earn your board.” Aiden spat at his sister anger evident in his dark forest green eyes.

Scarlet’s jade green eyes brimmed with angry tears, turning on her heel she walked as far away in the opposite direction that she could get. She gritted her teeth so hard she thought her teeth would crack under the pressure. The heel of her boot clicking under her as she marched to an unknown destination as fast as her legs would carry her without running. When her lungs began to burn from exhaustion she paused and leaned against a broken down building, fumbling to grab her cigarettes from her back pocket when she opened it there was one left.

After lighting it she tossed the package in the trash next to her. Inhaling she let the smoke coat her lungs, her eyes scanned the cloudy sky as tears slipped down her face. The dirty streets were a familiar sight to her, the sounds of cars and motorcycles soothing. The corners of her mouth tugged up in a small smile when she saw the spray paint signature of Ronnie on the wall next to her. She remembered sitting in his lap after he had spray-painted it and laying her head on his chest looking at how the sun shown on his face as he scribbled down lyrics like a madman.

Any trace of a smile left when she recalled the anger that twisted his face when he got a letter saying she slept with max. She tried to explain that when she had gone to the bar she got blackout drunk. She could recall nothing about that night, which made her think it wasn’t only alcohol she consumed that night. Nothing could console Ronnie, she left the prison crying, hoping it would blow over.

It had been a month since she had seen Ronnie. Looking down at her left hand; at the small, simple silver band around her middle finger with an engraving on the inside. A birthday present from Ronnie, on the inside engraved, “The drug in me is you” with a heart alongside the words. Her delicate fingers spun the ring absentmindedly, thinking of where she would go from here. Had he been free she would’ve run to Ronnie, taking in the comfort of his arms, his smell, his voice.

Sighing she peeled herself off of the wall, from her memories. The happy and the sad, she made her way to the one place she would always be welcome. As the familiar streets turned into houses, the sound of motorcycles turned into children’s laughter. As the sun was setting she got to the doorstep of another unassuming house, one she spent many nights at. But hadn’t been to since Ronnie got arrested.

She knocked on the door taking a deep breath readying her, moments passed and she heard footsteps nearing the door. Scarlet’s hands became clammy as she heard the door handle twist, in an attempt to not look nervous she crossed her arms over her chest. The person behind the door pulled it open; he stood taller than her tattoos adorning his arms. Hair still wet from what she assumed was a shower, his eyes close to the shade of her own. A black shirt haphazardly thrown over his torso, a pair of old jeans barely holding themselves together; a smile appeared on his face making his lip rings glinting in the light as they moved.

“Well look what the cat dragged in, I thought you said the next time you saw me you were going to gut me” Maxwell Scott Green chuckled leaning in the doorframe.


End file.
